Dragon Ball Demon Realm
by SaiayanValkyrie
Summary: Tout se passe 6 ans après le départ de Goku avec l Uub, pour un entraînement, qui fera de lui le futur protecteur de la Terre. Une nouvelle menace fait son apparition et les combats pour sauver la Terre continuent. Sauf que cette fois-ci, une nouvelle héroïne fait son apparition, la jeune Pan. Suivez ses aventures et son évolution à travers cette histoire. [xP]
1. Chapitre 1

**A/N** : Salut les gens ! Tout d'abord je veux dire que de DBZ,et ses personnages sont la propriété d'Akira Toriyama et à la Toei Animation. Je vous présente une fanfiction que j'ai intitulée Dragon Ball : Demon Realm. En gros les Z-Fighters vont devoir affronter de nouveaux ennemis plus puissants que les précédents. Ouais je sais, super original. L'histoire se passe 6 ans après le tournoi où Goku s'en va avec Uub pour s'entraîner. Le scénario est centré sur le personnage de Pan. On verra son évolution au niveau du combat, mais aussi son évolution mentale et sa manière de gérer ses relations. La fanfiction ne prendra pas en compte les films Battle of Gods et Fukkatsu no F. C'est ma première fanfiction alors soyez indulgents. J'attend aussi des conseils, je pense que mon principal problème c'est l'élocution, j'essaierai de m'améliorer avec le temps. Bon, bah je crois que c'est tout. Bonne lecture ! [xP]

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Six ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Goku avec Uub. La Terre était revenue à son atmosphère pacifique. Nos héros pensaient être à présent à l'abri d'une nouvelle menace pour la Terre et d'un puissant ennemi. Mais la malédiction ne cessera pas de s'abattre sur eux pour l'instant. Il leur restait un ultime défi à relever, une dernier combat à mener, une dernière bataille à remporter.

La bande, inconsciente du terrible danger auquel elle devra faire face, profitait de la paix pour vivre une vie tranquille. Gohan était devenu professeur de la Orange Star University. Goten lui y était étudiant, et travaillait à mi-temps avec Trunks a la Capsule Corporation en tant que son bras droit. Il avait élaboré ce plan pour impressionner une fille. Trunks dirigeait les recherches technologiques et prendrai bientôt la place de sa mère en tant que PDG. Krillin avait trouvé du travail pour s'acheter un nouveau toit puisque C-18 ne supportait plus l'ancien maitre de son mari. Yamcha était devenu sportif et Ten Shin Han continuait la méditation loin des gens. Seul trois personnes se méfiaient et se préparaient pour un futur combat contre le mal

Vegeta, qui s'entraînait d'arrache-pieds chaque jour pour ce futur combat. Il avait aussi pour but d'affronter son plus grand rival une dernière fois pour prouver qu'il était le plus fort de l'univers. Quant à Goku, il préparait Uub pour une éventuelle future bataille. Il lui avait appris de nombreuses techniques. Il l'avait aussi emmené voir ses compagnons qui l'avaient aidés lors de ses combats. Uub y apprit d'autres techniques afin d'affiner son style de combat. Il vit Trunks, Goten, Kame Sennin, Ten Shin Han, Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo et Mr Popo. Ceux lui avaient inculqués de nombreux secrets sur l'art du combat. Il avait un style de combat complet, un nombre de techniques impressionnant, et un pouvoir inné gigantesque. On pouvait dire que c'était un guerrier parfait. Mais une personne n'était pas de cet avis.

Pan, la petite fille de Goku et la fille de Gohan et Videl, croyait dur comme fer que la lutte contre le mal ne s'était pas encore achevée. Elle essayait surtout de se convaincre elle même. Elle voulait avoir son heure de gloire, être connue comme la personne qui a sauvé le monde, être une héroïne. Elle voulait surtout ne plus se sentir inférieure a Uub. Elle entendait son nom partout. Elle l'entendait de ses parents ou des amis de sa famille. Ils avaient de l'admiration pour lui, sur le nombre de techniques qu'il maîtrisaient, de la puissance qu'il avait, de la fluidité de son style de combat, mais surtout de l'importance que Goku, l'être le plus puissant de l'univers, lui accordait. La jeune fille ne maîtrisait que peu de techniques. Elle ne savait pas voler, elle maîtrisait le Masenko de son père mais ne pouvait même pas lancer un Kamehameha. Et surtout, elle se disait que son grand père ne lui prêtait pas la moindre importance et préférait la réincarnation du démon.

Elle s'entraînait chaque jour dans l'espoir d'obtenir la considération de son grand père, qu'elle considérait comme son modèle, elle voulait sauver la Terre un jour, et dépasser Uub. Mais elle avait beaucoup de retard et de difficultés. Elle devait aller à l'école, étudier, ce qui réduisait son temps d'entraînement. Et c'était encore plus dur pour elle de se dire qu'Uub était en train de progresser pendant ce temps perdu. Mais la quarteronne devait chasser ses pensées de son esprit. Elle mis la rivalité de côté ne pensant qu'à sauver le monde. Car si elle gardait de telles pensées impures, elle ne pourrait plus monter sur son nuage magique, Kinto-un, son seul moyen de transport.

Seulement 11 ans et déjà autant de problèmes... Mais bon, elle les mis de côté et alla à l'école pour en finir rapidement et rentrer s'entraîner. Elle était arrivée à destination. Elle descendit de Kinto-un et pénétra dans l'établissement. Elle planifiait dans sa tête le programme d'entraînement du soir. Ça tombait bien, c'était un mercredi, et les cours s'achèveraient à midi ce jour là, elle avait beaucoup de temps. Elle devrait donc profiter un maximum de ce grand laps de temps et améliorer un élément capital de son style de combat, la défense, où elle possédait quelques lacunes. Alors pour l'améliorer, elle prévoyait ce qu'elle pourrait faire comme exercices. Mais au moment où elle commençait à y penser, elle fut interrompue.

"Hé, salut Pan !"

Un jeune fille fille aux cheveux bleus, moyennement longs, lui sauta dessus. C'était sa meilleure amie, Bra, qui contrairement à elle, avait horreur de la violence, à cause de son père qui a tenté a maintes reprises de l'y initier. Elle préférait plutôt la mode, le shopping, les garçons.

"Hmmm, salut Bra." Répondit notre héroïne.

"Contente de me voir a ce que vois." Répondit la demi-saiyenne. "Tu devrais sourire un peu plus et profiter de la vie ! On a pas cours cet aprem, on pourrait aller faire du shopping toutes les deux. Je veux dire, t'es tous les jours en jean ou en t-shirt à faire la gueule. Tu devrais être un peu plus féminine."

Pan était énervée. Mais pas à cause des mots que lui adressa sa meilleure et seule amie, mais à cause du fait qu'elle l'empêchait de penser à son entraînement. Elle ignora les mots de Bra et continua sa route, plongée dans ses pensées. Mais la gamine aux cheveux bleus ne la laissera sûrement pas partir aussi facilement. Elle la rattrapa et tenta de se rattraper.

"Allez, tu vas pas m'ignorer, j'essayais pas d'être méchante, je voulais juste t'aider. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Je n'aimait juste pas te voir malheureuse. Bon le shopping ne t'intéresse sûrement pas, mais j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser."

Au début, Pan voulait refuser la proposition de son amie, mais elle se surmenait ces derniers temps. Elle méritait bien un moment de relaxation, et puis, elle pourrait rattraper son retard le soir, après tout, c'était pas le temps qui lui manquait.

"Bon allez je t'écoute." Dit elle d'un ton moyennement intéressé. Bra esquissa un sourire avant de faire sa proposition.

Pendant ce temps, dans la même ville, un homme et un enfant marchaient tranquillement dans la ville. L'homme était enthousiaste, et l'enfant nerveux. Il étaient tous les deux vêtus de kimonos bleus qui laissaient paraître leurs pectoraux, sans couvrir leurs bras musclés.

"Alors Uub, prêt pour annoncer la grande nouvelle aux amis ? Haha ! j'ai hâte de tous les revoir à nouveau. En tout cas je suis sur que ça leur plaira."

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Il faisait très beau ce jour là. Le ciel était dégagé, la température parfaite, l'ambiance calme, l'air pur, il fallait sortir et profiter de cet après-midi. C'était parfait pour aller au parc, se relaxer, en écoutant le doux chant des oiseaux. Trois filles étaient au parc ce mercredi après-midi. Mais elles n'étaient pas là bas pour se relaxer, elles attendaient quelqu'un.

"Hmmm, Pan a un rendez-vous avec un garçon, c'est quelque chose a ne pas manquer ! Haha !" S'exclama Bra. Elle était excitée et contente d'entendre cette nouvelle. Elle se sentait même fière d'elle. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur que ça va te plaire. Avec Marron, on a fait en sorte d'en choisir un bon."

"Hum, si je ne me trompe pas, Marron a 17 ans, soit six de plus que moi. Et vous voulez me présenter un de ses amis, ne me dis pas que vous allez me présenter quelqu'un qui a son âge."

"Ma chère Pan, tu n'as toujours rien compris." Soupira la sœur de Trunks. "Les garçons plus vieux, c'est un privilège, tu te rend pas compte de la chance que t'as."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Pan." Intervint Marron pour la première fois. "Je vais te présenter le petit frère d'une amie à moi. On s'entend bien et je le considère comme mon petit frère. Il a 13 ans, je pense que vous vous entendrez bien. Oh tiens, le voilà qui arrive."

L'adolescent se rapprocha du groupe. Il avait les mains dans les poches de son jean troué. Il portait des baskets et un débardeur blanc. Il avait aussi un casque autour du cou. Il avait une allure décontracté et un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Il leva sa main pour saluer les trois jeunes filles.

"Hé, salut Marron, ça baigne ?"

"Pan voici Ryan," présenta Bra, tirant Marron en s'éloignant des deux autres. "Et Ryan je te présente Pan, je vous laisse faire connaissance. A plus."

Ryan trouva Bra bizarre... Elle l'a présenté à quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'elle ne le connaît même pas. Mais il ignora ce fait et alla faire connaissance avec Pan.

"Alors c'est toi Pan, Marron m'avait dit que tu étais très sportive et que tu t'entraînais souvent. Je m'attendais à avoir à faire à une brute épaisse, mais tu es plutôt mignonne." Ces mots eurent le don de faire rougir la brune. "Alors, tu pratique quel sport ?"

"Je pratique les arts martiaux."

"En gros tu veux me dire que tu pourrais me casser le nez si tu le désirais."

"Te casser le nez ?" Lui dit Pan en ricanant. "Je pourrais t'empêcher de marcher pour le reste de ta vie, tu veux une démonstration."

"Hum, non merci, je sens que je peux avoir confiance en toi."

Ryan et Pan se mirent à rire tous les deux. Ils commençaient à bien s'entendre. Ils changèrent d'endroit, ils s'enfonçaient dans Satan City, au milieu du bruit de la foule. Pas loin, Bra et Marron suivaient le couple de près, cette histoire les intéressait.

Au milieu de cette foule, on pouvait retrouver une autre personne que l'on connaît bien. Uub marchait sans savoir où aller, il ne voulait juste pas rester sur place... Il s'était perdu. Pendant qu'il marchait avec Goku, à un moment, ce dernier s'est débrouillé pour perdre la trace de son disciple et aller je ne sais où. Uub est stressé en ville. C'est un lieu inconnu pour lui, un lieu qui le dépasse. Déjà qu'avec Goku, il se sentait déjà égaré, alors seul, il se croyait dans un vrai labyrinthe. Ça le stressait tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus rester sur place, il devait bouger, marcher, même s'il n'a pas de destination finale.

De leur côté, Pan et Ryan s'entendaient très bien, ils avaient beaucoup en commun, et se sentaient à l'aise en compagnie de l'autre. Bra se réjouissait de voir cela.

"Je te jure !" Insista Ryan "Ses muscles étaient aussi gros que ta tête !"

"Je... J'ai une grosse tête ?" Demanda Pan gênée par sa remarque. Ryan se tut quelques secondes avant de répondre.

"Non..." Il avait volontairement pris une voix de menteur pour prononcer ce mot, ce que son interlocuteur avait bien évidemment compris.

"Fais attention à toi ! Si tu continue comme ça, je ferai en sorte que ta tête fasse la taille de tes muscles."

"Tu veux dire que j'ai de petits muscles ?" Lui demanda t-il en regardant son bras droit.

"Non..." Répondit Pan avec le même ton de menteur.

Les deux amis se mirent à rigoler encore une fois. Pan était vraiment de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir abandonné l'entraînement du jour. Elle se surmenait, ça mènerait à la dépression si ça continuait. Elle venait de tomber amoureuse. Elle rougit à cette idée et inconsciemment, accrocha ses mains autour du bras de Ryan en posant la tête sur son épaule, c'était si agréable. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'au bout d'une minute de ce qui se passait. Elle enleva brusquement ses bras en gémissant et en regardant le sol verte de honte. Elle rougissait tellement que tous son visage avait pris une couleur rouge.

"Ce n'est rien, ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire, j'aime bien terre comme ça avec toi." Le rassura le garçon.

Il lui attrapa la main en lui souriant amicalement. Mais ce moment de tendresse pris vite fin. Un braquage de banque était en cours. L'activité criminelle était en hausse depuis la retraite du Great Saiyaman d'il y a 10 ans. Les trois braqueurs, un petit homme bleu, un renard et une grande femme brune avait un hottage : Uub. Le plus petit pointait son arme derrière la nuque du jeune homme. C'est là que Pan intervint.

Avec une vitesse et une force incroyable, elle parvint à désarmer le petit braqueur étant le chef du petit groupe d'un coup de pied. Mais celui ci sortit un autre pistolet et se mît à tirer sur la gamine. Celle ci parvint à esquiver les balles de l'homme. Les deux acolytes de ce dernier pointèrent leur armes de chaque côté de l'adolescente, visant la tête, mais rapidement celle ci se baissa pour esquiver les balles. C'est là qu'Uub passa à l'action. Il posa sa main sur le dos de Pan et donna un coup de pied à chacun des criminels de chaque côté de la jeune fille, les mettant KO.

"Qu'est ce qui te prend de m'interrompre ?" S'énerva Pan.

"Si je les avais laissé tirer, ils se seraient entre tués. Je veux éviter les pertes civiles." Lui répondit le garçon à la crête.

Pan grogna d'énervement face à Uub. Les deux se tournèrent vers le chef du petit groupe de cambrioleurs. C'est là que Pan sauta vers le petit homme lui portant un énorme coup de pied dans la tampe. Cela le fit voler sur plusieurs mètres avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre le mur derrière lui. La quarteronne se tourna vers le foule regardant avec surprise le spectacle offert par ces deux jeunes combattants.

"Ceci est un message à tous les criminels de cette ville, le Great Saiyaman et la Great Saiyawoman sont peut être à la retraite, mais moi, je continuerai leur œuvre en tant que protectrice de cette ville. Je suis la Great Saiyagirl ! Alors prenez garde à vous !"

Une fois son petit discours terminé, elle quitta la scène de crime pour aller rejoindre Ryan, qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de ses émotions. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était encore bouche bée au vu de ce qui venait de se passer.

"Désolé pour ce contre temps, mais bon la justice n'attend pas !" Prononça la jeune fille enthousiaste.

"Ne m'approche pas !" Cria Ryan, terrifié par la Saiaygirl. "Sale monstre, ne me touche pas !"

Et ensuite il s'enfuit en courant loin d'une Pan, qui avait maintenant le cœur brisé. La jeune fille retint ses larmes. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été heureuse en compagnie d'autrui, et pour une fois qu'elle aimait quelqu'un, cette personne venait de l'abandonner. Elle se tourna vers Uub, le considérant comme seul responsable de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle serrait les poings, se mordant la lèvres, en lançant au jeune homme un regard meurtrier. Elle n'avait qu'une envie à ce moment, lui arracher la tête. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre geste, un homme fit son apparition.

"Yosh !"

"Goku ! Mais t'étais passé où ?"

Pan n'en revenait pas, ça faisait six ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu son grand père. Bra et Marron sortirent de leur cachette et allèrent voir le groupe pour saluer Goku, après tout c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit l'homme le plus fort de l'univers.

"Ah, c'est juste qu'en chemin, j'avais vu un super resto, et je me suis dit que j'allais entrer goûter leur nourriture. Mais ensuite je n'arrivais pas à te retrouver, puisque tu dissimule ton énergie. Mais j'avais senti une autre puissance, une bien supérieure à la moyenne, je me disais qu'en retrouvant cette puissance je te trouverai facilement. Et apparemment elle t'appartient, Pan, alors comment vas tu ?"

Pan sauta aussitôt dans les bras de son grand père, se mettant à verser toutes les larmes de son corps.

"Ça faisait si longtemps grand père ! Promet moi de ne plus jamais me laisser toute seule !"

"Je te le promet ma chérie, je resterai toujours avec toi maintenant héhé. Uub a fini son entraînement donc je peux rester avec toi. Il pourra se charger de combattre le mal tout seul maintenant. Mais j'ai une autre nouvelle à annoncer."

Les gamines se tournèrent vers Goku voulant savoir ce qu'il avait à leur dire.

"Marron, j'ai besoin que tu fasses passer un messages à Krillin et C-18. Bra, tu devras le faire passer à Trunks et à ton père. Pan, Uub va t'accompagner à la maison. Transmet le message à Gohan et Goten. J'irais moi même le dire à Piccolo."

Pan devrait encore se coltiner Uub, mais puisqu'ils devront faire voyage ensemble, il lui faut se relaxer et chasser les pensées impures. Sauver la Terre... Aider les gens... Sauver la Terre... Aider les gens... C'est tout ce à quoi elle doit penser. Tout ce à quoi elle doit penser. Elle était maintenant prête à écouter la nouvelle.

"Le vendredi 13 juin, soit le mois prochain, un tournoi aura lieu. Le 30eme Tenkaichi Budokai. Je veux que tous nos amis y participent."

Un tournoi ? C'était une bonne occasion de régler ses comptes et de montrer sa valeur. C'était parfait pour Pan. Et c'est ainsi que chacun partit de son côté pour se préparer pour le prochain Tenkaichi Budokai.

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3

**A/N** : Dragon Ball/Z/GT ne m'appartiennent pas. [xP]

 **Chapitre 3**

Le Tenkaichi Budokai. Cet événement fait partie des cinq annuels les plus regardés au monde. Les plus grands combattants et maîtres en arts martiaux de la planète s'inscrivaient à ce tournoi pour décrocher la fabuleuse récompense promise au champion et prouver qu'elle est la personne la plus forte au monde. 10 millions de zénis sont accordés au vainqueur du tournoi, 5 millions à celui qui obtiendra la seconde place et 1 million pour le troisième. Nombreux sont les prétendants au titre, mais depuis 7 ans, personne n'a encore pu battre le champion en titre au cours de ce tournoi, le célèbre Mr. Satan.

Cet homme détient un palmarès des plus impressionnants. Il détient le record du plus grand nombre de titres de champion du monde, après avoir eu 6 victoires à son actif, sans subir ne serait-ce qu'une défaite de toutes ses participations au tournoi. Il est aussi connu pour avoir sauvé la Terre du terrible monstre Cell. Son disciple, Mr. Buu est considéré comme son plus grand rival, en arrivants à quatre reprises en finale du tournoi contre son maître, n'essuyant que des défaites face à lui. Ces deux là sont dit être les deux hommes à abattre, les principales cibles des participants. Si l'on prend en compte les précédentes éditions, il est clair qu'ils étaient supérieurs aux autres aspirants. Mais pour celui ci, les choses sont différentes. Les deux principales menaces pour le titre de Satan étaient deux autres hommes, actuellement face à face dans la zone d'attente du tournoi.

"Hey Vegeta !" Cria le premier, excité, en levant son bras pour saluer son ami.

"Te voilà enfin... Kakarotto." Répondit le second, calmement, les bras croisés, utilisant un ton montrant son impatience. "Tu es en retard."

"Oh allez, je suis arrivé à temps, le tournoi n'a pas encore commencé." Kakarotto afficha encore le même sourire idiot tout en se grattant la tête.

"Si ce tournoi t'intéressait vraiment, alors tu serais venu plus tôt. Je t'attend depuis des heures pour ça. Je vais enfin pouvoir avoir le combat que je désirais depuis tant d'années. Je vais prouver que je suis meilleur que toi et que c'est moi le vrai meilleur combattant de l'univers."

Pendant son petit discours, Vegeta pris un air très sérieux, il ne croisait plus ses bras et pointait Kakarotto, plus communément connu sous le nom de Goku, du doigt, tout en lui lançant un regard hostile.

"Oh allez, ça n'aurais rien changé si j'étais venu plus tôt ou pas, ça n'aurais pas fait avancer l'heure du début du tournoi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras ton combat. Moi aussi je suis pressé de t'affronter."

Goku garda son sourire, Vegeta fit encore la moue, les deux se fixaient pendant plusieurs secondes sans dire un mot. Et après vingt secondes de fixation intense, les deux se serrèrent la main en signe de respect. Goku regarda ensuite les alentours, se remémorant ses précédentes participations au Tenkaichi Budokai. C'était ici qu'il avait évolué, affrontant de terribles adversaires comme le vétéran Jackie Chun, l'assassin Ten Shin Han ou le démon Piccolo. Et juste à ce moment, il aperçut deux des anciens adversaires de sa jeunesse.

Piccolo venait de finir de s'inscrire. Et Ten Shin Han méditait sur le toit du bâtiment des épreuves éliminatoires avec son ami Chaozu. Des qu'ils aperçurent l'homme avec la coiffure en pics, ils se devaient d'aller saluer leur compagnon.

"Te voilà, Son." Piccolo posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami ,content de revenir avec lui sur le lieu de leur premier combat, l'un des plus intenses que notre héros n'ait jamais mené.

"Krillin m'a prévenu pour le tournoi, Goku." Dit l'homme à trois yeux au saiyan. "J'ai beaucoup évolué depuis lors. J'ai plusieurs nouvelles techniques avec lesquelles je peux définitivement rivaliser avec toi. Nous en sommes à une victoire chacun, il est temps de nous départager une bonne fois pour toutes.

Goku retrouva tous ses souvenirs des tournois précédents, des moments passés avec la bande. Les bons et les mauvais. Les personnes rencontrées, les combats extraordinaires auxquels il a pu participer. Il retrouva parmi la foule de nombreuses personnes qu'il a déjà rencontré auparavant. Le roi Chappah, Pamputt, Akkuman de chez Baba la sorcière, Guilan... Il aperçût ensuite un visage familier mais dont il ne souvenais pas. Un homme, à la peau noire, torse nu, mince et musclé. Il avait des marques rouges sur le visage et portait un collier autour du cou fait de dents d'un animal sauvage. Vu leur taille, cet animal devait être très dangereux. L'homme avait les cheveux assez longs, leur bout étant une queue de cheval. Goku ne se souvenait plus d'où il avait vu cet homme. Mais lui s'en souvenait.

"Hé, mais tu es Son Goku n'est ce pas ?! Ça faisait si longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu ! Tu te souviens de moi, hein ?" Goku tentait encore de deviner qui était ce type. Il semblait l'admirer, jusqu'à avoir des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais Goku, malgré tout ses efforts ne se souvenait pas de l'identité du jeune homme.

"C'est moi Upa ! On s'était rencontré quand on était petits. "

Soudain les souvenirs de Goku lui revenaient. La quête pour rechercher les Dragon Balls, le combat contre l'armée du Ruban Rouge, et contre Tao Pai Pai, l'escalade de la tour Karin...

"Upa ! Je me souviens maintenant ! Tu as beaucoup grandi depuis l'époque où on s'est rencontré. Tu es un beau jeune homme maintenant, et tu es aussi devenu très fort à ce que je vois. J'ai hâte de voir les progrès que tu as fait depuis le temps. Et au fait, comment va ton père ?"

"Il n'est plus de ce monde." Dit le petit indien d'un air triste, baissant sa tête, détournant le regard. "Il était le chef de notre tribu, il s'assurait que tout notre peuple se porte bien. C'est à moi de prendre sa place maintenant. Mais même si je suis devenu plus fort, je ne suis pas un bon gestionnaire et j'ai du mal à organiser la répartition des ressources du village et à cause de ça, nous commençons à manquer d'aliments. Je suis venu ici pour gagner la récompense et l'utiliser pour faire le plein de ravitaillement pour mon village."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Satan est un de mes amis. Je ferai en sorte qu'il te donne la récompense du tournoi si il le remporte. Je ferai de mon mieux aussi ainsi que mes amis afin de pouvoir t'aider."

"Tu as oublié quelque chose de très important Goku, c'est moi qui gagnerais ce tournoi, et disons que... Le sort de cet idiot et de son village ne m'intéresse pas vraiment."

Goku se retourna afin d'identifier la personne ayant pu proclamer des propos aussi irrespectueux. Ils venaient d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. D'ailleurs Upa aussi connaissait cette personne. C'était l'ancien maître de Ten Shin Han et de Chaozu, Tao Pai Pai. Il était accompagné de deux jeunes hommes, un brun et un blond, portant les tenues de l'école de la Grue, l'école rivale de celle de la Tortue où Goku, Krillin et Yamcha étaient auparavant.

"Voici Ikose et Idasa" Continua l'assassin cyborg. "Leur mère a payé une fortune pour que j'entraîne ces deux là. Je leur ai transmis mes meilleures techniques et j'ai fait deux d'excellents combattants. Vous en verrez vous même les résultats. Ten Shin Han, tu es ma cible principale, je prendrai ma revanche aujourd'hui pour l'humiliation que tu ma fait subir. Et Goku, je t'ai toi aussi dans ma ligne de mire, alors prend garde à toi."

Tao Pai Pai s'en alla avec les deux adolescents, loin du petit groupe. Mais c'est à ce moment que d'autres personnes se présentèrent à eux. Cette fois-ci par contre, ce n'était pas des ennemis, juste la bande habituelle. Goku était heureux de revoir ses amis mais quelque chose le tracassait. Il semblait oublier quelque chose. La Z-Team le fit quitter ses pensées. Ils avaient tellement de chose à lui raconter. On voyait le bonheur sur le visage de chacun. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que c'était la dernière fois que la bande serait au complet à nouveau.

Kame Sennin, Krillin, Yamcha, Lunch, Bulma, Oolong, Puarh, les parents de Bulma, Chichi, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Marron, Pan, C-18, Videl, Buu, Mr Satan, Gyumao et même Dende. Personne ne manquait à l'appel. La bonne humeur régnait. Ce tournoi allait être grandiose, l'un des plus grands qu'il y ait eu depuis le début de son histoire. Les participants au tournoi du côté de la

Z-Team seraient Son Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Piccolo, Son Goten, Trunks, C-18, Upa, Pan, Buu et bien évidemment Mr Satan. Ceux ci se dirigeaient vers la zone où les éliminatoires auront lieu. Pendant ce temps, le reste alla chercher des places dans le public. Cependant, Goku sentait encore qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Krillin lui rafraîchit la mémoire en lui posant une certaine question.

"Hum Goku, dit, le gamin qui était avec toi, Uub, comment ça se fait qu'il soit pas là ?"

"Uub... Ah zut... Je l'ai encore perdu !" Dit Goku affichant le même sourire niais que d'habitude. Le tournoi n'avais pas encore commencé, mais les problèmes venaient déjà de commencer.

A suivre...


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Au fil des années, on a pu voir le Tenkaichi Budokai évoluer. Il a gagné en importance, en popularité. Au départ, rares étaient ceux qui suivaient les tournois, seules les amateurs de sport de combat et d'arts martiaux en tous genre venaient assister au tournoi. De nombreuses légendes du ring ont fait leur apparition pendant les événements, mais elles ont été oubliées bien vite. Le tournoi était moins médiatisé, avait beaucoup moins de sponsors et de moyens que maintenant.

Dès qu'on compare les arènes, antérieure et actuelle, on peut voir la différence. Le ring était moins grand avant, les spectateurs n'avait aucune place ou s'assoir... Aujourd'hui 100 000 places sont à la disposition des spectateurs. Et le tournoi est diffusé partout à travers le mondes. Celui-ci a battu tous les records d'audience se plaçant en numéro 1 de vues pour tout événement de l'année. Une récompense de 100 000 000 de zénis serait offerte, soit 100 fois ce que l'on décernait au champion lors des premiers tournois. Pour se procurer une telle somme, nombreux étaient les prétendants, puisque plus de 1000 participants participeraient à cette 30ème édition.

"Bienvenue mesdames et messieurs !" Commença le présentateur du tournoi, grand ami de la Z-Team, se trouvant sur l'arène principale. Il se tourna vers un écran géant, qui montrait des images de l'aire des affrontements préliminaires. "Comme vous pouvez le voir sur cet écran, tous les participants pour le trentième Tenkaichi Budokai sont présents, avec un record de 1 093 combattants. Ils vont s'affronter dans des séries de combats éliminatoires. Il seront répartis en 16 différents groupes, où chacun possède sa propre arène. Pour l'emporter il faudra remplir l'une des conditions suivantes : mettre l'adversaire K.O, le sortir du ring, le faire abandonner ou le disqualifier. Un participant perd le combat s'il utilise une arme, tue son adversaire, pleure ou crève les yeux de l'adversaire. Les seize vainqueurs de chacun des blocs se qualifieront pour la phase finale qui aura sur le ring sur lequel je me trouve. Mr Satan, le champion en titre n'aura pas à participer à la phase qualificative, il retrouvera les seize autres participants pour la phase finale de cette trentième édition du Tenkaichi Budokai."

La foule se mît à hurler d'excitation à l'annonce du grand tournoi qui décidera qui serait le plus fort. Le présentateur présenta alors les différents favoris du tournoi. Il commença d'abord par Mr Satan bien évidemment, puis il parla de Mr Buu, l'éternel finaliste, les demi finalistes des précédents tournois, et les champions ou autres grands combattants faisant leur retour, tel que Goku, le roi Chappah, Ten Shin Han, et l'ancien vainqueur de l'édition junior, Trunks. Pan fut présentée aussi, introduite comme étant le participant le plus jeune et surtout la petite fille du grand Satan. Elle était déjà arrivée en phase finale du tournoi, mais avait perdu face à Mr Buu. Pendant ce temps, l'ancien démon de Babidi avait dispersé presque les puissants participants du tournoi grâce à sa magie . Les combats préliminaires avaient commencé.

"Ça m'avait manqué quand même ces tournois quand même. Pas toi Yamcha ? En tous cas vu tous les saiyan qui participent, ce tournoi va me dégoûter des Tenkaichi Budokai à vie. Et c'est dans compter Piccolo, le petit Uub, Buu ou C-18."

"T'inquiète pas mon petit Krillin, je sens qu'on pourra se débrouiller." Répondit l'homme aux cicatrices avec assurance. "Il y'a des saiyans mais il y a des humains qui participent aussi, on a qu'à espérer avoir de la chance et on pourra aller loin. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un boost de popularité en ce moment."

"Tu aurais dû participer à un tournoi où notre bande ne participe pas. Face à Goku ou Vegeta, je ne pense pas que les gens garderont une bonne image de toi." Expliqua l'homme de petite taille.

"Et bien, j'ai participé à quelques tournoi avant ça. Et ça s'est pas si bien passé. J'avais perdu à chaque fois contre Buu au premier tour."

"Même quand on était encore jeunes, tu n'avais jamais dépassé le premier tour de la phase finale. Soit t'es maudit, soit t'es nul." Se moqua Krillin.

"C'est ça ! Moque toi !" Cria le joueur de baseball d'un ton irrité. "Cette fois-ci je peux te parier que c'est je dépasserai ce foutu premier tour !"

"Ça marche, qu'est ce que tu veux si tu gagne ?"

"Hum... Et bien... Avoir une culotte de ta femme me ferai plaisir." Proposa Yamcha d'un ton pervers.

"Quoi ?" Cette idée effraya le petit Krillin. "Mais elle va me tuer si je fais ça ! J'ai passé plus de temps que toi avec le maître mais apparemment c'est toi qui a hérité de son caractère."

"Ne me dis pas que t'as peur. Je croyais que j'étais trop nul pour accomplir un tel exploit."

Krillin voulait effacer ce fichu sourire de la face de son ami. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il accepta sa demande en lui serrant le petit doigt avec le sien. Lui clouer le bec serait sa récompense. Puis les deux anciens élèves de l'école de la tortue furent appelés pour leurs combats. Krillin avait hâte d'arriver à la phase finale. Il décida de vite finir son combat. Il misa son adversaire au tapis en le frappant délicatement avec sa paume, le faisant sortir du ring.

"Le numéro 117 est le vainqueur !" Annonça l'arbitre du bloc.

"Le numéro 823 est le vainqueur !" Annonça l'arbitre d'un autre bloc.

C'était celui de Yamcha. Krillin trouvait ça bizarre, il pensait que Yamcha était le numéro 822. Il avait dû se tromper. Mais sur les lieux du combat. Il vit Yamcha totalement affalé sur le sol en dehors du ring. Celui-ci arborait un sourire et murmura avec peine.

"Je n'ai pas perdu au premier tour de la phase finale, j'ai gagné mon pari. Je vais pouvoir avoir une des culottes de ta femme, haha."

C-18 venait de finir son combat. Elle avait fait pleuré son adversaire. Elle venait d'arriver sur les lieux du combat de Yamcha et venait d'entendre les mots de celui-ci. En temps normal, elle aurait fait passer un sale quart d'heure au deux hommes, mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose d'autre attirait son attention, l'homme qui venait de mettre à terre Yamcha. Elle resta bouche bée devant son visage et ne pu prononcer qu'un mot, son nom...

"C-17..."

Pendant ce temps Trunks menait son combat. Il humiliait totalement son adversaire. Au début il bloquait facilement avec des mouvements très techniques mais très inutiles les coups de son adversaire.

"A une main !" Dit il, se tournant vers la caméra. Et il barrait les coups de son adversaire rien qu'avec son bras gauche.

"Sans les mains !" Il bloqua les coups de l'adversaire avec les pieds.

"Sans les pieds !" Maintenant, il se contentait d'esquiver les coups de l'homme en face de lui.

"Sans les yeux !" Il tourna le dos à l'adversaire et esquiva ses coups en sentant son énergie. Il mît ensuite un coup au visage de l'homme, toujours sans le regarder. Celui-ci s'écroula, K.O face à ce coup.

"Le numéro 219 est le vainqueur !" Déclara l'arbitre.

Trunks descendit fier du ring faisant un sourire à la caméra. Pan assistait au combat, en attendant le sien. Il interpela le fils du prince.

"C'était quoi ce style de combat ?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

"Ah, moi et Goten, on est tous les deux en train de draguer la même fille. Elle aime les types musclés, forts et tout le tralala. Alors plus je prouve que je suis bon, plus j'aurais des chances. Ensuite je demanderais à Mr Buu de me donner un combat contre lui et c'est moi qu'elle choisira, quand elle verra que je suis meilleur que lui."

"Donc tu fais tout ça pour une fille..."

"Si tu la voyais, tu comprendrais, c'est bien plus qu'une simple fille. Et au fait tu trouve comment ma manière de combattre, ça l'impressionnera tu pense ?"

"Honnêtement..." Répondit la jeune fille croisant ses bras. "Tu as l'air d'un abruti."

Ces mots touchèrent l'épéiste quand de fausses larmes commençaient a lui couler des yeux. Puis, l'annonce d'un autre combat fut faite.

"Nous appelons les numéros 553 et 554 !"

"C'est à moi." Murmura Pan.

La fille de Gohan se dirigea vers son bloc. Elle monta sur le tatami et fit face à son adversaire. C'était un homme musclé d'environ 40 ans. Il avait des cheveux courts et noirs et une épaisse barbe reliée à sa moustache. On pouvait voir plusieurs cicatrices sur le visage du combattant. Rien qu'à sa prestance, on pouvait deviner son histoire, celle d'un guerrier repoussant chaque jour ses limites afin de devenir plus fort. Il avait l'âme d'un noble combattant. Il se battait pour protéger ceux qui sont chers à ses yeux. Cet homme inspirait le respect dès le premier regard.

Pan salua le guerrier qui lui rendit ce salut de respect. Les deux se mirent en position. L'homme attaqua en premier avec un coup sans trop de force mais pourtant très rapide. Cependant, il fut facilement bloqué par la jeune fille en face de lui. Il comprit alors que pour gagner il allait devoir se battre avec bien plus de ressources qu'il ne le pensait. Il enchaîna plusieurs coups de poings très puissants, mais ils furent tous arrêtés. Ce fut ensuite au tour de la quarteronne d'attaquer. Elle donna plusieurs coups de poing et de pied. L'homme aux cicatrices les bloqua tous, mais avec une difficulté extrême. A chaque contact, il l'impact des attaques adverses le faisait reculer, et il se rapprocher très vite du bord. Pan continuait toujours d'attaquer.

Vu la puissance des impacts des coups de la fille, on pouvait les comparait à n'importe quel autre coup d'un autre participant. Il se mît alors à esquiver les attaques de son adversaire, mais la vitesse et la puissance de celles-ci le faisaient se déplacer à une vitesse inhabituelle pour lui, un nouveau rythme qui le faisait carrément perdre son équilibre. Tenir debout devenait encore plus fatiguant que de parer les coups. Mais tous ses problèmes prirent fin quelques secondes plus tard. Pan lui avait mis un coup de pied dans l'abdomen qui l'avait fait sortir du ring et perdre le combat.

"Victoire du numéro 553 !" Annonça l'arbitre.

Pan alla ensuite voir le combattant qu'elle venait de mettre au tapis. Elle lui tendit la main l'aidant à se relever. Elle le salua encore une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner du bloc, allant rejoindre Trunks une nouvelle fois. Des qu'elle l'aperçut, elle ne pût s'empêcher de le sermonner.

"Un adversaire qui fait des efforts et qui se donne à cent pour cent mérite au moins un minimum de respect."

Elle s'éloigna ensuite contrariée. Trunks faisait une grimace bizarre. Ce n'était pas la critique qu'on venait de lui faire qui le dérangeait. C'était plutôt la personne à qui Pan faisait allusion, qui inspirait de la pitié. Cette personne n'était ni l'adversaire que Trunks venait de battre, ou celui récemment vaincu par Pan... C'était la jeune fille elle même. A l'autre bout de la zone des combats préliminaires, un gros bruit s'est fait entendre. Vegeta avait fini son combat.

Le prince venait d'envoyer son adversaire à travers le mur du bâtiment. De nombreux combattants furent effrayés par la performance du saiyan. Ils s'enfuirent en courant pour échapper à ce monstre. Le nombre d'abandons dans le tournoi avait atteint un nombre tout simplement extraordinaire. Les caméramans qui devaient aller le filmer, n'osaient même pas s'approcher de lui. Dans le public, Bulma n'était pas étonné de l'action de son mari et se contenta juste de soupirer. Les autres spectateurs n'en croyaient tout simplement pas leurs yeux. Certains n'osant même pas ouvrir la bouche tandis que d'autres hurlaient d'excitation devant ce spectacle. Il y avait même eu des jeunes filles qui se sont évanouies en voyant ces images. Grâce à cette action il passa favori pour faire tomber Hercule de son piédestal.

Quelques minutes après, l'agitation s'était calmée. Les combats continuaient. Goku avait remporté son combat tout comme son élève Uub, et son ami Upa. Piccolo avait envoyé son adversaire à l'hôpital, et la rivalité entre l'école des Grues de Tao Pai Pai et Ten Shin Han continuait de gagner en intensité, chacun ayant gagné son combats d'une grande facilité. Toute la Z-Team avait remporté son premier combat, à l'exception de Yamcha. Les combats suivant s'étaient déroulés sans soucis également et chacun avait réussi à atteindre le combat final.

Mr Buu et Vegeta avaient remportés leurs combats en premier, suivi de Goten, Ten Shin Han, Piccolo et Ikose. Krillin avait remporté le sien en même temps que C-17. Celui-ci ne fit que lui jeter un regard mortel. Il cassa ensuite le bras de son adversaire en souriant vers l'ancien moine. Trunks, Idasa, C-18, Uub, Tao Pai Pai, Goku, Uub, Upa et Pan se qualifièrent ensuite. Les seize qualifiés furent ensuite envoyés dans la salle d'attente de la phase finale du tournoi qui n'allait pas tarder à démarrer. Pendant ce temps, les combats furent révélés au public, tirés automatiquement par un ordinateur. Le commentateur expliqua les règles du tournoi en même temps.

"Mesdames et messieurs, ce que vous attendez depuis si longtemps est arrivé, la phase finale du grand Tenkaichi Budokai ! Les seize participants qualifiés vont s'affronter dans des matchs en un contre un. Il y aura d'aborder les huitièmes de finales, les quarts de finales, les demi-finale, puis la petite finale entre les vainqueurs des demi-finales, et ensuite la finale et le vainqueur de la petite finale et le champion en titre Mr. Satan ! Si le gagnant du tournoi est Mr. Satan, il empochera les 10 millions de zénis prévus pour le gagnant. Le gagnant de la petite finale gagnera 5 millions de zénis et le perdant du même match recevra 1 million de zénis. Mais si le vainqueur du tournoi et le gagnant de la petite finale, il aura 10 millions de zénis, le perdant de la petite finale se verra attribuer les 5 millions et Mr. Satan a voulu créer une règle disant qu'il n'empochera pas un sou en cas de défaite. C'est un bien gros risque qu'il a pris là. Pour remporter un combat, il faudra faire sortir l'adversaire du ring, le mettre à terre et le laisser au tapis pendant 10 secondes, le faire abandonner ou le faire se disqualifier. Le tournoi peut commencer pendant que les combats du tournois vous sont révélés !"

Ikose vs Ma Junior

Ten Shin Han vs Tao Pai Pai

Mr Buu vs Vegeta

Idasa vs C-18

Upa vs Uub

Krillin vs C-17

Pan vs Trunks

Goku vs Goten

A suivre...


End file.
